


Dime a Dozen

by abbeyangel



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Blood, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyangel/pseuds/abbeyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really was something special. And he was so damn lucky that she was around.</p>
<p>-- --</p>
<p>Just a small piece about the f!ss (no name given, as it is supposed to be the reader's f!ss) and MacCready's first kiss, it was so cute I had to do it ;w;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dime a Dozen

     It had been a long day.  
  


_And they knew, it wasn’t about to get any shorter._  
  


[y/n] and MacCready had just taken down a group of six raiders - all of them packing some serious heat, but nothing they couldn’t handle. After gesturing to the mercenary to check some pockets, [y/n] went off on her own to pick the locks on some supply crates.

“Hey - this one’s got some gum,” commented the man, a small chuckle following the lighthearted joke as he made his way toward the sole survivor of Vault one-eleven. “Wanna piece?”  
  


“No, thanks.” she responded with a small smile, giving him a quick glance over her shoulder before the top of her current target clicked open, “I was never a fan.”  
  


“Right. Always forget you were around when this stuff was made.”  
  


“How old do you think I am?” she responded, mock offense lining her tone.  
  


“Older than the wasteland, that’s for damn sure.” MacCready saved, dropping the gum into his back pocket as he strolled into the room, “Anything good?”  
  


“Is there ever?” [y/n] spat, clearly bitter over the empty casings and dirty cups that classified as her treasure. She made a slight grunting noise, something that many would question or make some sort of comment about - but MacCready knew better. They’d been travelling together so long, he knew everything about her.

  
      _And she knew everything about him._  
  


The late nights spent talking about their late spouses, sharing horror stories of the early stages of parenting. Though her child was taken from her at such a young age, she was interested in hearing what it would’ve been like to look after him through the years.  
  


     And MacCready, for once in his damn life, couldn’t keep his trap _shut._  
  


He had been known for silence - to keep everything professional, and let caps be the only thing he worried about besides himself (and Duncan, of course no one besides Daisy knew about him). Now? He could barely go five minutes without spouting some random crap that ran through his head to her, because he wanted to. He wanted her to know what he was about, and he wished she would do the same. She had been opening up more recently, sharing about her pains when she had thawed out - something he’d never imagined he’d be praising. MacCready would never admit it, but pushing her forward by two hundred and some odd years definitely was the best decision Vault-Tec ever made.  
  


“Come on - maybe if we head west, we can--”  
  
His boss’ words were interrupted by a gunshot, not something that was uncommon to the wasteland, which is what had him worried. She was so used to the sound by now that she never stopped talking when one fired off in the distance. First, the concern hit him.

  
     Then, the sight of her blood.

  
Whoever it was that decided to cut her instructions short had failed to line their shot, thank God, and torn a rip in her Vault suit as the bullet grazed her arm.

  
“ _Hold that thought_.” the man said, his tone almost as growl as he wiped his rifle up from his back and into his grip - setting the sight on the attacker as they reloaded, attempting to duck behind some makeshift fencing atop a building about a hundred yards away. No wonder he’d missed the shot, with the distance they were at.

But as the man’s head exploded, MacCready felt the pride run through his veins. That addictive feeling when you impress someone you care about quickly taking over, as the girl gave a low whistle and patted him on the back.

  
“Nice shot, Creads.”

  
“I aim to please.” he stated simply, throwing her a confident wink before running out in a low stance to find cover. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t notice her freeze, even in the heat of battle. His wink had affected her, something he’d never forget. The little victories were all that counted in a world that was stripped of any and all humanity - so much so that a man who’d lost everything decided a wink had made his entire week. Though the excitement was short lived as they were swarmed once again, the sniper ducked behind a mostly intact car, reloading as he called out in question of his partner’s ammo levels, his own need to reload bringing the thought to his mind. However, blue eyes shot up and scanned for the girl as he heard no response - she was usually quick to speak up.  
  


     That’s when he saw her - darting out into open air with a baseball bat in hand.  
  


His jaw dropped, body temperature going cold as he watched the scene happen - it was almost as if it were slow motion, like a scene from some cheesy movie where they slow it all down to make the action seem more intense. His hands could barely hold onto his gun as sweat began to drench his palms, one of a sniper’s worst nightmares.  
  


     She was going to die.  
  


_And there was nothing he could do._  
  


It was Lucy all over again - time was getting the better of someone he wanted to keep around, and here he was. Going to survive, as she took a good six rounds to the head. They all had their weapons aimed at her, and it took every ounce of strength MacCready had not to burst into hysterical tears. Instead, he merely cried out, “NO!”  
  


     But he was wrong.

  
The man watched as she dodged their shots with expert movements, each one precise and most likely made out of pure luck and the adrenaline high she was no doubt suffering. Her bat knocked the head off of one, before smashing in two and beating the body of a third. She did overlook one of the raiders to her left in her impressive show, but seeing her in action brought a steady grin to the young merc’s face - so steady, in fact, he was able to return to his normal reaction time. Which led to the final raider getting a new piercing; one directly though his heart.  
  


[y/n] stood, panting heavily with her bat in hand as she quickly looked around for her savior, “That makes two nice shots today, big guy.”  
  


When their eyes locked, her face broke into a shocked look as MacCready was walking toward her. It was unlike his usual walk, this was full of purpose instead of leisure, and his serious look matched. His eyes dark, mouth pulled into a tight frown and entire stance set on intimidation - it was obvious that she was forced to swallow a thick lump in her throat just at the sight.  
  


“Creads? You alri--”  
  


Both weapon and wielder were drenched in every kind of fluid known to man, makeup caked to her face and hair up in a high ponytail. Most would fear her, step back and pray that she wasn’t in a bad mood. Just like that grunt, and so many things before it, though; MacCready knew better. She had never looked more beautiful than she did now, something that made him unable to resist the action that his body took once he stepped close enough.  
  


     He’d cut her off by pressing his lips against hers.  
  


One hand immediately pressed against the base of her skull, supporting the possessive kiss they were locked in. It was completely shocking, but not rejected by the woman - who’s eyes slid shut in dulled ecstasy as the act deepened. However, shortly after MacCready cut it off - staring at her for a brief moment before hissing his words, “What the _hell_ were you thinking back there!?”  
  


“I-I was--”  
  


“ _Shut. Up._ I don’t even wanna hear it,” he growled, “Do something like that again, and you’ll wish the raiders would’ve gotten to you before I do.”  
  


Her eyes flickered between the blues, but they were unwavering. He was very serious - so much so that she gave a quick nod, scared even as he turned and walked back toward the area he’d kept cover. The man had fully intended just to scold her, yelling about how she could’ve died and how he would be nowhere without her. His body had taken control, dug deep inside him to find a confidence he didn’t know he had.

  
     Honestly, he had no idea where that came from, and it seemed like she wasn’t complaining.

_  
     If only his damn hands would stop shaking. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was just something quick I wrote up after getting some serious MacCready/Female Sole Survivor feels playing through Fallout 4 - of course, I wanted to write what I assumed was what my Sole Survivor and his first kiss was.
> 
> [y/n] = your name, the name of your sole survivor
> 
> Thanks again, and feel free to comment with any questions, concerns or suggestions for future writing!


End file.
